Lágrima
by LouTheFluid
Summary: "Padeci por minhas próprias ações. Não tinha mais significado e importância nenhuma poder respirar, fazer o coração bater, viver sem a perna me incomodando. Vicodin não cura a mente. Nada irá curar. [...] Como eu alimentava a vã esperança de a morte de Wilson ser um engano, assim como a minha foi para ele... Mas isso não iria acontecer. Eu o vi morrer. Estava ali com ele.".


Muitas pessoas se perguntam como seria se ficassem completamente sozinhas. Eu fiquei. Wilson não demorou muito para morrer. Que grande ironia. Um dos melhores oncologistas sendo acometido pela mesma doença que lutava tanto para tratar. Meu único amigo. A única pessoa que eu tinha se foi.

Eu não vou culpar o Universo, Deus ou qualquer outra coisa. A vida é cruel assim mesmo e não há ninguém lá em cima para controlar nada do que acontece. Você nasce, cresce e morre. Não há continuação. Temos que aceitar que o mundo em que vivemos não tem piedade para com nenhum de nós.

Eu me sacrifiquei pela única coisa que me havia restado. Não me arrependo. Wilson no fim foi meu porto seguro, minha rocha. Jamais me abandonou apesar de tudo. Sei que sou uma pessoa difícil. Eu não queria admitir a ninguém, mas é a verdade. Era ele que me mantinha aqui e me ajudava, mesmo com sua maneira falha e cheia de melindres. Era meu amigo, e eu sinto falta dele.

Depois de forjar minha morte, precisei mudar de nome, de país, me afastar de tudo que um dia eu conheci. Eu senti uma nostalgia horrível me preencher. Por mais que eu sempre agisse ao contrário disso, eu tenho saudade. De salvar vidas, de resolver enigmas. De Cuddy. Mas eu a havia perdido para sempre. O amor e a felicidade me condenaram. Tive que ver partir todos que amei. Nada diferente do que eu já previa. Sempre acreditei que a felicidade era só temporária, e que senti-la era garantia de sofrimento maior. Nunca estive errado nesse ponto.

Nunca mais poder exercer minha rotina era o que me matava. Não interessa o nome que adquiri, para onde fui. Nada disso importa no final. Pensei muito em cursar Física e lecionar, como sempre imaginei, mas aquilo seria um escape estúpido para tudo que eu sentia e tentava bloquear. Minha mente e meu corpo estavam presos no Princeton Plaisboro. Minha perna doía mais do que nunca, jamais pensei que chegaria a este ponto. Toda a hidrocodona era insuficiente. Como era desesperador... Ao menos quando sentia dores insuportáveis eu tinha o Wilson. Tinha a quem recorrer, tinha uma escapatória, algum enigma, alguma coisa para tirar a minha mente da dor.

Eu não tinha nada aqui. Perdi a conta de quantos porres de uísque tomei e quantas poças de vômito ficaram no chão, no piano, nas paredes... Já não aguentava ficar sóbrio por muitas horas. Até que o fatal dia da overdose pela mistura de vicodin com álcool chegou. Acordei no hospital. Toda carga possível de morfina não fazia aliviar o que eu sentia, nada fazia efeito. Em meio aos meus gritos de dor excruciante, eu só conseguia me lembrar da minha vida e de todos os meus erros. Em como eu fui sempre vazio, em como sempre tentei afastar as pessoas para que não me machucassem, em como nada além dos enigmas me trazia a sensação de vida, e não de mera existência. Muitos me culpavam por buscar aquilo com tanta veemência e não me importar com mais nada, mas não sabiam que aquilo era a única coisa que me mantinha vivo. Sem os quebra-cabeças, eu não tinha nada. Eu não era nada. Não culpo ninguém por nada, eu era desprezível. Ainda sou. E extremamente patético.

Minha perna não me deixava esquecer as minhas dores emocionais. Eu nunca as admitiria na minha vida, mas era hora de deixar ir embora todos os meus bloqueios. Já não tinha nada e mais ninguém. Não fazia mais sentido. Meu nome, minha casa, minha vida... Tudo foi tirado drasticamente de mim. Porque eu procurei tudo aquilo. Eu procurava o sofrimento, porque o vazio fazia tudo piorar. O sofrimento me fazia ser brilhante, o melhor. Aliviá-lo era me perder do que eu realmente sou. O vazio, essa é a pior coisa. Te faz questionar o motivo de estar aqui. Não te move para fazer nada. Você apenas está ali, olhando o mundo em terceira pessoa. Sem sucesso, sem glória, sem genialidade. Você é um nada. E não há espaço para o nada nesse mundo.

Em meio aos meus urros, sabia que Wilson era muito melhor do que eu. Ele sempre foi. Nunca se deixou arrastar para onde eu fui, mesmo com o câncer. Ele se importava com os outros porque ele era saudável, era normal. Era um ser humano com um coração quente e pulsante. Coisa que eu jamais fui. Sei disso. Toda vez que a alegria tentava me arrastar para a posição de ser humano, eu recuava. Ser qualquer coisa além de um gênio sem coração machucava demais, doía demais. Eu não precisava de mais dor além da minha perna mutilada.

Mesmo com tamanho escudo, eu não escapava das dores humanas. Era mais tolerante talvez, mas qualquer uma dessas mazelas que conseguia me afetar, me destruía. E isso era o que mantinha a única qualidade e utilidade que eu tinha. Doutor House. O melhor diagnosticista do país, do mundo talvez. Mantinha-me de pé, inatingível, não importava a ruína que eu mantinha dentro de mim. Nada importa quando você é tão famoso e necessitado. Acho que era a forma mais próxima que eu tinha de um contato humano genuíno. Além do meu amigo. Meu melhor amigo...

Stacy e Cuddy foram muito importantes para mim, mas nenhuma se manteve ao meu lado como ele. Nenhuma teve a coragem que ele teve. Wilson foi estúpido e sem autoestima nenhuma por isso. Mas eu agradeço. Todos os dias, desde que ele se foi.

Eu já não aguentava mais pensar. Não aguentava mais sentir. Eu suplicava, mal conseguia formar palavras coerentes. Opere minha perna... Tire fora esse pedaço sem vida, esse peso morto do meu corpo. Talvez depois disso tudo fosse melhorar. Eu iria me sentir pelo menos um pouco aliviado.

Apaguei novamente. Precisou de muita anestesia para me derrubar. Acordei ainda grogue. Quando finalmente os efeitos da anestesia passaram, eu me surpreendi. Não sentia mais absolutamente nada. Nada. Derrubei muitas, muitas lágrimas. Para depois entender que, apesar da dor física ter passado, nada iria matar as minhas tristezas. Não era só a perna que me fazia ser um monstro. Eu havia me tornado um monstro por dentro.

Quanto eu poderia ter evitado com esse simples gesto... Quantas coisas poderiam ter dado certo... Talvez eu não fosse o mais gênio, o melhor médico. Mas eu seria normal. Seria feliz. Seria uma pessoa, um ser humano. Poderia ter Wilson ainda comigo. Ou não, mas pelo menos poderia ter sido um melhor amigo para ele. Ter aproveitado melhor tudo que ele me ofereceu. Não teria os imensos bloqueios que eu criei em volta de mim e poderia demonstrar tudo o que sentia. Eu não seria uma pessoa perfeita e aberta, mas tudo seria tão mais fácil. A sensação de não ter dor era tão maravilhosa e valiosa... Por que eu me privei disso por tanto tempo? Do que isso valeu? Tive que matar meu eu antigo e tudo que eu ainda tinha prazer em fazer. Pagava o preço da minha estupidez. Me senti infinitamente pior.

Nunca quis admitir a ninguém, muito menos a mim mesmo. Mas eu sentia muita vontade de sumir. Meu trabalho e meu amigo eram o que dava algum mero sentido à minha vida. Sem isso, sem a dor, sem nada para me manter triste... Veio o vazio.

Eu não vejo por que não ceder a ele agora. Padeci por minhas próprias ações. Não tinha mais significado e importância nenhuma poder respirar, fazer o coração bater, viver sem a perna me incomodando. Vicodin não cura a mente. Nada irá curar.

Queria voar, ser livre de todo o peso que eu carregava. Eu ainda quero. Quero muito mais do que antes. É a única coisa que me motiva. Olho para o céu e imagino o que me espera. O que me aguarda. Talvez tudo, talvez nada. O alívio me espera. Canto algumas palavras na minha mente.

"Meu corpo é uma prisão que não me permite dançar com quem eu amo. Minha mente tem a chave.".

"As mãos não podem se mover muito rápido. Paro para pensar e olho para dentro, pecado comum. Para onde você foi? Eu não quero saber...".

"Se eu te deixar não significa que te amo menos... Mantenha-me em seu coração por um momento".

"Amar é um verbo, uma palavra em movimento, destemido em minha respiração. Impulsão gentil, mexe comigo e me deixa mais leve, destemido em minha respiração.".

Como eu alimentava a vã esperança de a morte de Wilson ser um engano, assim como a minha foi para ele... Mas isso não iria acontecer. Eu o vi morrer. Estava ali com ele. E jamais iria esquecer tudo que ele fez por mim. Libertei-me, e sem pensar, voei.

Tudo acabou.

_Esse foi o relato secreto deixado por Gregory antes de se jogar do sétimo andar. Ele já não era mais House. Já não era mais Gregory. Sua história havia morrido, assim como ele, no final, também morreu. Não havia ninguém no seu real velório. Esse relato jamais foi achado. E então, tudo terminou. Sem mais vazio, sem mais dor. Só o alívio. E nada mais._

_Foi o fim._


End file.
